Crash Bomber
Crash Bomber |Image = CrashBombWepGif.gif |Icon = |WepCode = CrashBombWep |GameOrigin = Mega Man 2 |WepColors = Peach-on-White |WepSpeed = Slow-Medium |MissileSpeed = Medium |Uses = 9 uses |WepType = 5 Power weapon |WepDamage = 18*4 <*> (64) (One Crash Bomber's explosion) |Maps = |}} The Crash Bomber fires timed explosives that latch to ceilings, floors and walls before continuously exploding four times with a fairly large radius. If they directly hit a player they detonate immediately. In Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch, the Crash Bomber is misnamed as Crash Bomb instead. Tactics Using Crash Bomber The Crash Bomber is great in many situations. When being chased, they can be planted in front of you to give anyone behind you a hard time keeping up. They travel quickly, making it a great ranged explosive. The explosions stun players too, so it's possible to keep hitting your opponent with them to keep them in place and do dangerous amounts of damage to them. It uses a lot of ammo though so keep an eye on the energy bar. Vs. Crash Bomber Try to avoid getting directly hit by a Crash Bomb at all costs. If you hear their "ca-chick" sound, try to get away as soon as you can. Never try to run over a Crash Bomb, most likely it will detonate before you get chance. You will probably want to keep at a distance, but you can take advantage of their slow fire rate and get in close for a close range attack such as Slash Claw. Leaf Shield reflects Crash Bombs, but not after they've been planted on the ground. Code actor CrashBombWep : MegaBuster 10054 { //$Category MM8BDM-Weapons Weapon.AmmoUse 3 Weapon.AmmoGive 28 Weapon.SlotNumber 5 Obituary "%o was crashed by %k's Crash Bomb." Inventory.Pickupmessage "Power up! Crash Bomb!" weapon.ammotype "CrashBombAmmo" inventory.pickupsound "weapon/weaponup" +WEAPON.AMMO_OPTIONAL inventory.icon "CRASSI" Scale 2.0 States { Spawn: WEA2 C 1 loop Ready: CRAS X 0 ACS_ExecuteAlways(998,0,23) CRAS X 1 A_WeaponReady Goto Ready+1 Deselect: TNT1 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 0 A_Lower CRAS X 1 A_Lower Loop Select: TNT1 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 0 A_Raise CRAS X 1 A_Raise Loop Fire: CRAS X 0 A_JumpIfNoAmmo("NoAmmo") CRAS X 0 A_PlaySoundEx("weapon/mbuster","Weapon") CRAS X 0 A_FireCustomMissile("CrashBomb",0,1,8,0) CRAS YZ 5 CRAS X 15 CRAS X 0 A_Refire Goto Ready+1 NoAmmo: CRAS X 1 ACS_Execute(979,0) Goto Ready+1 } } actor CrashBombAmmo : Ammo { inventory.amount 1 inventory.maxamount 28 } actor CrashBomb { PROJECTILE Radius 6 Height 6 DamageType "CrashBomb" scale 2.5 damage 0 speed 40 States { Spawn: CRAS A 1 loop Death: CRAS A 0 A_JumpIf(z-floorz<5, "Floor") CRAS A 0 A_JumpIf(z-ceilingz 0-6, "Ceiling") CRAS B 3 A_PlaySound("weapon/crashland") CRAS C 3 CRAS DCDCDCDCDCDCDC 3 Goto XDeath Floor: CRAS E 3 A_PlaySound("weapon/crashland") CRAS F 3 CRAS GFGFGFGFGFGFGF 3 Goto XDeath Ceiling: CRAS H 3 A_PlaySound("weapon/crashland") CRAS I 3 CRAS JIJIJIJIJIJIJI 3 Goto XDeath XDeath: CRAS A 0 A_PlaySound("weapon/crashexplode") CRAS K 3 A_Explode(18,64,0) CRAS LM 3 CRAS N 3 A_Explode(18,64,0) CRAS OP 3 CRAS Q 3 A_Explode(18,64,0) CRAS RS 3 CRAS T 3 A_Explode(18,64,0) CRAS VW 3 stop } } Category:Weapons Category:Mega Man 2 Category:Power weapon